


Slaves To Love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Swearing, a bit of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis and Zayn start to become defiant, Harry and Liam seek out a way <br/>to make them learn that they won't take that kind of behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slaves To Love

Sex. 

It's one of the most intimate and enjoyable things your partner can offer to you. Normally it's all passionate and loving, but sometimes you need to take a turn onto the wild side. That's why I, Harry Styles, put together a special surprise for tomorrow night. My boyfriend Louis and I have been having issues lately evolving around the bullshit that happened with our managers. I have been away from him for over a week, spending my days laying out by the beach in Los Angeles. Luckily, that is over now and I can just go home to my baby, but nothing is as easy as it seems.

The first talk about what is going to happen tomorrow night, came when Liam called me up on Thursday of last week. He was bawling his eyes out, telling me about his latest fight with Zayn. Usually Liam and Zayn are the happiest couple, always going complete PDA in front of everyone. But, lately they have had a major rough patch. Liam told me that Zayn started the fight, because he wanted to spice up their love life, by adding sex toys. Liam didn't feel like they needed to do that, because he is happy the way they are. So, I got to thinking and came up with a perfect solution to both of our problems.

Currently I am sitting at the kitchen table in Liam's and Zayn's flat. Zayn had left the flat earlier so he could go run a few errands. That leaves the place to only Liam and I.

"So..." Liam says embarrassedly, while washing the dishes from breakfast.

"Liam, you know that this is what they need. It is only going to help calm Zayn down, and you won't even be hurting him too much, just enough to make him want you" I say in a hopefully comforting tone. The last thing I need, is for Liam to back out of this.

"Harry, what exactly am I suppose to do? You know I can't hurt a fly, well only if it was going to hurt my family then I would hurt it" he says coming over to sit across from me.

"You my friend, are going to need to make sure Zayn knows that you love him. Plus, you need to make sure he gets what he wants from you, but with you controlling what he gets. That's the whole point of us making our guys, our personal sex slaves" I say trying to again calm Liam. He nods toward before resting his head in his hands.

"I just don't want to hurt him, even if its just a little. Zayn deserves to be treated with delicate touches, not rough thrusts. I just love him so much" Liam says making it apparent now that he is on the verge of tears. I don't want him to back out now, because tomorrow would actually help both of our relationships.

"I promise to you, that you will not hurt him. I am going to be doing the same exact things to Louis. Do you really think I would hurt Lou? I couldn't ever hurt him, so just stop worrying already okay?" I say getting up to give Liam a reassuring hug. It takes him a few minutes to respond back to me. But, when he responds its exactly what I want to hear.

 

*** The Next Morning ***

 

Yesterday went according to plan. Both Liam and I had managed to go out to the stores we needed to go to in preparation of tonight's events. We purchased many items that we both saw fit. So far today Liam hasn't been trying to chicken out again, actually he is excited about tonight, which is a surprise to me.

Right now, Louis and I are laying in bed. He is still mad about what I did to him last night. For the first time ever I denied to suck him off so he get a good night sleep. In result all night he has been tossing and turning, keeping me awake for awhile with him. I did however, get up a few hours ago just to call Liam and check up on him.

"Why? Why did you deny it to me Haz? I only got three hours of sleep last night!" Louis cries out completely oblivious of my intentions. Normally, if Louis asks for something I am willing to do it, no matter how life threatening. But, in preparation of tonight, I want to get him as worked up as I possibly can. I want him hard and begging for me.

"You'll see later, just get ready to go over to Liam and Zayn's place, okay?" I ask Lou, while I climb out of bed. Louis climbs out of bed tiredly, and follows me over to our closet. A few minutes later both of us are dressed, with Louis wearing my clothes, and we are ready to go.

It takes only five minutes by car, to get to their flat. Fortunately, Niall is back in Ireland this week, so we are able to be as loud as we want not having to worry about the neighbors. When we arrive, Liam is waiting outside for us. He looks exhausted and angry.

"Liam what's going on?" I ask as I get out of the car.

"He is just being selfish right now as usual. All because I won't give him what he wants" Liam says getting up to walk toward the door. Before following him, I look over at my boyfriend and notice that he is mumbling to himself. Honestly, I find it hilarious that both Zayn and Louis are begging for the same thing, while being completely out of the loop about what is going to happen to them.

When the two of us arrive inside of the flat, we are greeted by a fuming Zayn. But the best of all, he is naked.

"Hey guys, sorry about this. If Liam wasn't so defiant lately, this fight would have never happened!" Zayn says quickly before running upstairs toward his bedroom. Out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of me, comes Liam and he looks like he is ready to breakdown or something.

"Harry, I can't wait till tonight. Can we just do it now? I mean both of them are pissed at us. Why don't we just, you know..." Liam whispers to me, so Louis won't be able to hear.

"Fine. You go get Zayn and I will handle cranky over here. But, first where did you put the restraints? We are going to need those now" I say sneaking a quick glance at Louis. Liam pulls out two sets of handcuffs from his pockets and hands me a pair.

"Meet me in the basement in five minutes. I have everything set up already. Good luck getting those on him" Liam says before running upstairs to restrain Zayn.

I walk over to Louis after putting the handcuffs in my pocket. He looks so lost and confused as to what just happened. Little does he know that he will be getting everything he has ever wished for and fantasized about.

"Louis, baby, please listen to me. I am sorry about last night, and I promise that I will make it up to you. Can you just give me, your Harry a kiss?" I ask him sympathetically. As Louis walks over toward me, I get ready to make my move. When our lips meet, I can feel the urgency and frustration Louis is trying to keep inside him. He tries to get our kiss to go further, but I take the dominate part. As I pull away, I quickly spin Louis around so I can grab ahold of his wrists.

"Harry, what the fuck are you doing? Take these handcuffs off of me!" he screams out, before seeing Liam walk by with Zayn in handcuffs. I lead Louis to the basement, following Liam. As we walk down the stairs I notice all of the purchases we made yesterday on a table and the special tables we bought are pressed up against the wall.

"What is all of this?" Zayn asks as Liam pushes him over to the wall. I walk Louis over next to him, and then go stand next to Liam.

"Boys, lately the two of us have been getting sick and tired of both of your complaining. So, to shut the two of you up and to make sure you know who you belong to, you are going to be our slaves for the night. Everything you do will be controlled by us. If you don't agree with something, then just man up and accept that we won't stop. Louis, Harry is going to be taking care of you. Zayn, you are mine" Liam says as controlling as he can, stopping so I can add in what I want to say.

"Just to be safe, we are going to need a codeword. The word that Liam and I came up with, is London. It is only to be said if you really can't handle something, okay?" I ask, checking to make sure they agree. Honestly both of them look so fuck worthy, just standing there against the wall, waiting for us to get our hands on them.

Since Liam isn't capable of being too bossy in these situations, I make the first move. Stepping forward, directly in front of Louis, I grab ahold of him and push him down onto his knees. Liam does the same to Zayn, positioning him right in front of him. Looking back at Louis in front of me with a small grin on his face, just turns me on so much though. Usually, I am the one giving barely ever receiving.

"I want you to beg for it. Show me how much you want to taste me" I say before grabbing ahold of Louis's hair. Before he slips my whole shaft into his mouth, Louis plays with my head. His tongue does magic as he slips my shaft deeper into his mouth. The sudden warmth makes my body shiver. To show that we are in control, Liam and I grab ahold of our partners hair and make both of them go faster, while going in and out of their mouths. This continues for a few more minutes as we both come close to our climaxes. As soon as I notice Liam starts to tense up, I speak up.

"That's enough" I say with a shaky hoarse voice. Both of them stop what they were doing and kneel obediently in front of us.

"Liam, what would you like to do next?" I ask, trying to get Liam to break out of his shell. As soon as I mention his name, he turns a deep shade of red. Honestly, I haven't seen him this embarrassed since Louis played a prank on him.

"Can we... ya know..." he tries to ask me a question, but is unable to due to his embarrassment.

"Li, why don't we do something else for right now. I think it's a little too soon to do that just yet" I say having something else in mind for right now. I help Louis up to his feet and start to walk him over to one of the tables purchased for tonight's events. Liam does the same with Zayn, only bringing him over to the table next to ours.

So far the only people undressed, are Liam and I, but only from the waist down. To make it fair, I start to undress Lou. Taking off his pants slowly, and his boxers even slower, all leads me to his beautiful hard on. Since the handcuffs are on, it makes it impossible to take off his shirt, so I quickly take off the handcuffs. After slipping off Louis's shirt, I grab two of the silk ties next to the table, so I can secure Louis down again. After doing the same, Liam looks over to me for the next instruction.

"Well, we are going to need them to be prepped, so Liam can you go grab two of the vibrators and two cock rings for me?" I ask. He agrees, and comes back a few seconds later handing me one of each.

"Lou, babe, you know I love you right?" I say as I climb up on the table to straddle above Louis.

"Yeah Haz, I know. I'm sorry about last night. I know I shouldn't have tried to make you do something you didn't want to, so go ahead and punish me" he says before I lean down to kiss him. Our kiss lasts only a few seconds, being interrupted by Liam. Before climbing down off the bed, I slip the cock ring onto Louis's hard member, which causes him to gasp and moan.

"Now, it's prepping time. Harry here's some lube for you" Liam says before tossing a bottle of lube over to me. I pick up the tan vibrator and slick it up with a nice even coat of lube, standing in a position that allows Louis to see what I am doing. Zayn starts to beg Liam not to do what is about to happen to him, claiming that he is already prepped.

"Maybe gags should be used" Liam says picking up two of them that were on the table next to him. He tosses one over to me. For a minute I think about if I will need to actually use this on Louis or not, but Liam begs me to put it on him. After the gags are on both of them, I line myself up behind Louis admiring his body. Slowly, I start to slip the vibrator into him, making him squeal and twist his body around. I allow him time to adjust to the new object that is filling him up. However, Liam doesn't do the same with Zayn. Making loud grunts, I notice that Zayn has tears coming out of his eyes.

"Liam, why don't you let him adjust? He's about ready to seriously cry!" I say stopping what I was doing to Louis. Liam listens and starts to apologize to Zayn. I go back to prepping my boyfriend, turning on the vibrator when it is full inside of Louis. The sounds that come from him make me even harder than I was before. I'm pretty sure if the gag wasn't on him, he would be screaming out obscenities at the top of his lungs. We let the two of them bask in pleasure for a few more minutes. Then, we take the vibrators out of them.

"Now we can do what you wanted to do before Liam" I say looking over at him. All four of us are drenched in sweat and Zayn is breathing heavily making the only noise in this room. Looking down at Louis, I decide that it's time for the gag to come off. As I take it off, I lean down to kiss him. When our lips meet I feel a jolt go through my body. This kiss gets more passionate than the one before and lasts longer. After I pull away, I climb up on the table again.

Liam and Zayn are already at it next to us, making more of a ruckus than the two of us do. Before I can do anything, I lather myself up with a generous amount off lube. As I start to enter Louis, a blissful feeling waves over me. I put his legs up on my shoulders, so I can lean down as I make love to him. When our lips meet again, the passion continues to fill the air.

"I love you" I say to Louis as I kiss his jawline down to his neck.

"I loooove you tooo" he says as his voice shakes. While my thrusts quicken and our climaxes come closer, Liam and Zayn finish up next to us.

"Fuck Liammmm! Oh God!" Zayn screams out as his shoots his load onto his body and Liam's. Liam follows close after him, muttering a string of swears as he empties his load inside of Zayn. Focusing back on what Louis and I were doing, my thrusts become rough and sloppy.

"Haz, c-c-can I please c-come?" Louis says before whimpering. All the time I forgot that he still had the cockring on.

"Yeah babe" I say as I take the ring off him. "Come for your Hazza". He does as he is told and empties his load between us in five constant squirts. I follow behind him, spilling everything I have into him. As I pull out a trail of my liquids slide out of him.

Ten minutes later, everything is cleaned up and we are all cuddling on the floor watching Batman Returns, which was Liam's pick. Louis is cuddled up next to me, falling asleep in my arms. When both Zayn and Louis are finally asleep, Liam and I begin to talk quietly again.

"We should do this again sometime" he says to me as he shuts off the TV. "But for now why don't we take a nap".

"Yeah, both of those are a good ideas" I say before I slip off into dreamland.


End file.
